


Five Times Tony Stark and Pepper Potts Helped Peter Parker Sleep & The One Time No One Slept. (5+1)

by AimAim94



Series: Iron Dad/Spider Son Short stories and One Shots [20]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94
Summary: Peter Parker struggles with sleeping and Tony Stark and Pepper help.AND the one time no one slept at all.*Note: I don't own these characters. They belong to Marvel and Sony.*
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Friday, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & May Parker (Mentioned), Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts
Series: Iron Dad/Spider Son Short stories and One Shots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540996
Comments: 123
Kudos: 475





	1. Safety

**Author's Note:**

> HI! 
> 
> I don't know what I'm doing starting this right now, but I hope you love it!
> 
> Random Fact about me: I have endless amounts of superhero blankets on my bed and I swear I'm constantly getting more of them. It makes me feel safe and comforted...What can I say?

Peter hadn’t slept in days. He had bags under his eyes that hurt like bruises and he yawned constantly. He took a sip of the coffee in front of him. He had made a pot of coffee when May had gone to work. She didn’t know that he wasn’t sleeping. She didn’t know that almost losing Tony kept him awake. He always died in his dreams and Peter couldn’t think of anything worse than losing another dad. He wasn’t even sure he still had a dad though because he hadn’t seen or heard from Tony recently. 

Peter showered in cold water to wake himself up and put on some sweats and a t-shirt. He read a book until he got bored, switched to video games. His eyes still drooped. He was going to have to do something drastic to keep himself awake. He pulled on his Spider-Man suit and swung out of his window. Who could he help today?

~

Tony knew this was a mistake. There was no way that his kid was out as Spider-Man after curfew. And why was he swinging like he was drunk? Tony would kill this kid if he had gotten drunk and tried to superhero at the same time.

“Fri? Patch me through to Karen.” Tony her the AI.

“Peter Parker has rejected the call.” Friday told him.

“Override.”

Tony knew the call had been put through. Peter hadn’t said a word yet, “Peter Parker. Get your butt home right this instant.”

“But Tony—“

“—I don’t want to hear it.” Tony told him.

“I was just trying to do some good while I was awake…”

“And now I gotta hear it!” Tony yelled.

“Well you never hear it lately because you’re never around, so why don’t you go back to what you do best; ignoring me.” Peter shot back.

“Peter, I—“

“No. You don’t get to make excuses.” Peter got to his apartment and took off his suit cutting off the connection between him and Tony.

~

Tony sighed. He hadn’t realized the kid had been feeling neglected at all. He had been trying to give him space to heal and that had clearly been the wrong move. He should have listened to Pepper when she told him to check in more often.

“Pep? I gotta go check on our kid!” Tony yelled grabbing his keys from the hook by the door.

“Tell him I love him tons and tons!” Pepper yelled.

The drive was endless and he finally pulled into May’s parking spot knowing she was at work and took the stair up to their apartment two at a time since the elevator was still broken. It was always broken. He used his key to let himself in.

Peter sat on the couch with a mug in hand sipping slowly. Tony noticed a few things right away. Peter’s hand shook while he brought the cup to his lips. He had bags under his eyes and Peter didn’t seem to realize he was crying.

Tony knelt down in front of him and took the mug cringing when he realized the kid was drinking black coffee to stay awake, “Okay. Nope. We’re not doing that.”

“STOP! You don’t get to tell me what to do!” Peter reached for the mug out of his reach.

“Well then you’re really going to hate me. Go pack a bag. I already texted your aunt.” Tony pointed to Peter’s room.

“I don’t have to listen to you.” Peter pouted.

“Why must you and Morgan be so alike? Should have sent Pepper. No one ever argues with Pepper.” Tony sighed. He wasn’t going to fight with an overtired Peter Parker. It never ended well.

“I’m not like MORGAN! THAT’S IMPOSSIBLE. WE AREN’T RELATED.” Peter got off the couch to walk away from him.

“Well don’t tell her that. You’ll make her cry.” Tony said softly. He watched his words stop Peter in his tracks. He may be mad but he would never do something to intentionally hurt his kid sister.

“Just leave.” Peter told him.

“I will if you do one thing first…” Tony agreed.

“What?” Peter asked hesitantly.

“Tell me how long it’s been since you’ve slept and why?”

“I’ve been sleeping.” Peter couldn’t look at him.

“Now try that again, but more believable this time!” Tony teased.

“You’re an idiot.” Peter walked toward his room and started throwing stuff in an overnight bag. He wouldn’t be able to lie his way out of this and he wasn’t planning to tell the truth either. Might as well accept his fate. Tony wasn’t leaving without him and Peter wasn’t going to fight him on it all night long.

~

The two walked into the cabin and Peter tried to walk up to his room but Pepper stepped in his path. Peter was beyond frustrated at this point.

“Both of you just stop! I just need some space.” Peter threw his hands up in frustration and ran them through his curls.

Pepper didn’t say anything. She just pulled him in for a hug and Peter resisted at first and then finally melted into the hug crying.

“Nightmares? Tony gets them too.” Pepper whispered in his ear.

“How do we make them go away?” Peter cried.

Tony wrapped his arms around the boy and they hugged him together, “Well don’t wait until you call a Iron Man in your sleep and it almost kills someone.”

“I don’t sleep so that won’t be a problem.” Peter snorted.

“You’re sleeping tonight. I promised your aunt that you would get a full eight hours.” Tony ruffled his hair.

“No! I can’t…If I close my eyes you—“ Peter stopped talking worried about upsetting the man bringing up memories of Thanos.

“What happens to me, Pete? You don’t sleep if you don’t talk about this. Don’t worry about me. I can handle it. I’m the adult.” Tony smiled reassuringly.

“You die…He kills you. And then you disappeared on me. You stopped texting and calling. I just—It’s stupid.” Peter whispered as if he’s afraid to voice this though aloud because then it might come true.

“Just tell me. It’s not stupid I’m sure.”

“I’m worried that you don’t want me in your life anymore or that there isn’t room for me anymore. I’m worried that my nightmares will come true, not that you die, but that you leave and forget about me.” Peter felt Pepper’s arms tighten around him never releasing the hug she was holding him in. Projecting safety in the best way she could for her kid.

“Kid, I thought you wanted space and I didn’t want to suffocate you. If you need me to call you daily or text you hourly or visit you at school—You say the word…I’ll be there to embarrass you in a heartbeat because I love you more than you can understand until you have your own kids.”

“Please don’t come to my school.” Peter begged.

“Fine. But you just say the word and I’m there. Whatever you need.” Tony pressed a kiss against the back of his kid’s head.

“I don’t want you to come to my school, but I wouldn’t mind talking every day.” Peter admitted shyly.

“I’m going to send you so many memes.” Tony’s eyes danced with delight and Pepper gave a slight shake of her head.

“Alright, bedtime!” Pepper announced.

“NO—I can’t! Please don’t make me!” Peter pleaded.

“Don’t worry. I have a plan.” Tony reassured.

~

“You’re sure this is okay?” Peter asked quietly in the dark room.

“It’s why it’s there. We got tired of getting kicked in the face when Morgan had nightmares so I built this trundle bed so that she would feel safe being near us but that way everyone got the sleep that they desperately needed.” Tony explained.

“Hmm…K…Night then.” Peter murmured.

“Night, Pete.” Tony and Pepper said.

Tony was almost asleep when he heard a whimper. He knew Peter wasn’t asleep yet. He knew his breathing. Tony reached a hand down and Peter grasped it. He held onto his dad’s hand like it was a lifeline. Tony never let go. He didn’t even let go when he heard Peter’s breathing even on indicating that he was asleep. He hoped Peter would always recognize Tony with safety.


	2. Just Like You Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's having trouble sleeping. He seeks out help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday. 
> 
> I had a good day. I worked, ran outside in the fresh air--which is so good for your immune system, went for a walk with my sister, and did some youtube yoga. Add in some time writing this for all of you and I can't really complain. 😜💜
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: I love Fridays. I typically leave work early on Fridays and I get to go to sleep knowing that I can sleep past 5:45am. It is glorious!
> 
> I hope you love this chapter!

Peter wasn’t sure what he was doing. He just knew that it had been four days. Four days since he had slept through the night. He had slept off and on, but not nearly enough. Ned had been nagging him to talk to someone. May was away on a trip with friends. Peter was self sufficient at this point because he was nearly an adult and he could drive. He had saved and saved and finally bought his first car. The catch was that he wasn’t supposed to drive it until Tony had taken a look at it per May and Tony’s rule when he bought it. He hadn’t planned to break that rule, but then he had finally accepted that Ned was right and he had gone to find May’s keys to drive to the lake house, but he discovered she must have brought them with her. Peter had blinked away tears of frustration or tears from fatigue hitting him and grabbed his car keys from where they had been set on his dresser the week prior after picking up the car.

Peter hadn’t expected rain either and lots of it. You know what they say? April showers bring May flowers. Well Peter just wanted April to end because maybe then his crappy sleep schedule would end too and he’d finally be able to rest without an adult holding his hand. None of the adults in his life ever got upset with him. They didn’t tell him to act his age or to be okay. They didn’t tell him to calm down. Peter wanted to be okay though. But he closed his eyes and he felt it. He felt himself disappearing all over again from the snap. He felt it and his throat started to close up. Panic. He was close friends with panic as of late. His life was raining and he wasn’t counting on any flowers.

He shook off his frame of thought and focused on the road in front of him. The rain was picking up. He heard thunder and saw lightning strike every so often. His Spider-Sense went off and he knew something was wrong before the car starting smoking. He pulled to the side of the road and rubbed at tired eyes. He grabbed his phone only to find it had no signal. Of course it didn’t! Tony lived in the middle of nowhere. 

Peter sighed and pulled his hood over his head and popped the hood. He could figure this out. It took Peter all of four minutes in the rain to realize that he could not figure this out—Not at all. He climbed back into the drivers seat and considered his options and came to only one; one that was for emergencies only. 

He really hoped this qualified.

Peter looked at his Stark watch and the red button on the side. The red button that would send an emergency alert to Tony. It would let him know he was in danger. Peter didn’t want to press it and freak the man out, but he had no other way to call for help. He was going to have to press the button.

Peter closed his eyes and found the button with his finger and pressed it. He waited for an alarm but then laughed at himself. He wouldn’t hear an alarm. That wouldn’t make sense. The alarm would go through Friday at the lake house. Peter gasped and the tower that the Avengers stayed at. He wasn’t going to freak out Tony alone—He was going to freak out the whole team.

~

“You got the alarm?” Steve’s voice on the other end of the line was colored with worry.

“I did.” Tony told him even as he raced to the lab in the garage to suit up.

“You’re suiting up?” Steve asked.

“ETA 6 minutes.” Tony told him.

“12 boss.” Friday corrected.

“CUT IT IN HALF, FRI!” Tony yelled.

“You cannot safely—“ Friday started.

“—Didn’t ask for safely. My kid is in trouble. Get me there quicker then 12 minutes!” Tony yelled.

“Tell Friday to send us the address and don’t get yourself hurt trying to get to him. It won’t help anyone.” Steve took Friday’s side.

“Anyone hurts my ребенок паук and I’m going to have some big feelings about it.” Nat said as she raced side by side with Steve to get to Peter as quick as possible.

~

Bucky walked out into the living room when the blaring alarm didn’t stop, 

“Friday? Turn off the damn alarm. Some of us are trying to sleep. AND WHO TRIED TO COOK THIS LATE ANYWAY?”

“I apologize, but that is Peter Parker’s emergency alarm that was triggered this evening.” Friday informed him cutting off the alarm.

“My Spider-Friend is in trouble and no one told me? WE SHOULD HAVE AN ALARM FOR THIS OR SOMETHING!” Bucky yelled running to suit up and catch up with the team.

~

Tony landed near Peter’s car. Why was the kid out in that thing? They had an agreement. He opened the door and found Peter jamming out with his headphones on. Peter pulled them off when he saw Tony.

“You hit the emergency alarm.”

“My phone had no signal. My car was smoking.” Peter tried to explain.

“Follow up question,” Tony lifted the face plate of the Iron Man armor, “Why are you driving this?”

“May took her keys.”

“ребенок паук” Nat yelled coming closer.

“I’m fine, Mama-Spider” Peter yelled.

“Why the alarm, Queens?” Steve asked.

They heard a motorcycle in the distance and finally Bucky pulled up, “Who are we up against?”

“He’s fine.” Tony, Nat, and Steve all responded.

“SO IT WAS THE FIRE ALARM!” Bucky looked at Tony, “Your AI might be broken.”

“Friday is not broken.”

“But she told me the kid was in trouble. The kid is here and he’s fine.” Bucky rolled his eyes.

“The kid told Friday he was in trouble so she would tell us and he was just explaining why.” Tony raised a brow.

“It all started with Ned.”

“Throwing someone under the bus already. I like it.” Bucky grinned.

“Continue. Tread carefully before you blame your friend for this.” Tony gave Bucky a look that he hoped told the man to be quiet.

“I’m not blaming him. I’m trying to explain. I was talking to Ned at school and he said I needed to tell someone that I haven’t really been sleeping. I take a nap here or there, but I’m awake most nights. It’s been four days since I really slept a solid amount in a row so I finally decided to listen. I was going to the lake house to talk to you. I just wanted to sleep.” Peter looked down so that he wouldn’t see the pity on everyone’s faces.

“Oh. Kid. I asked and you said your sleep stuff was getting better.” Tony’s face softened.

“I lied. What kind of teenager needs someone to help them sleep.” Peter groaned.

“I think you guys have this. We’ll check in at training this weekend.” Steve told them and the team headed back to the tower to give the father/son duo some privacy.

Tony retracted the Iron Man suit and got into the car on the passenger side, “It’s okay to need people, Pete.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Peter mumbled, “I’m cold. I’m tired. Can you call Pepper or Happy to come get us?”

Tony thought about telling the kid that he had driven all of this way to talk about it, but then figured that he might not want to go there right this minute and made the call to Happy for a ride. He also called for a tow truck to have Peter’s car towed to the lake house so they could work on it over the weekend.

“I’m sorry.” Peter muttered when he came into Tony and Pepper’s room that night and climbed onto the trundle bed that was already set for him. It was always set for him lately.

“Why are you sorry, sweetie?” Pepper asked kindly.

“I just can’t sleep. I don’t know how to handle all of the nightmares. I sleep and nightmares…I wake up and memories hit me and it’s like a I’m living it over and over again and I just want a break.” Peter cried as he settled under the covers.

“Starfish breathing.” Tony mumbled as his head hit the pillow.

“I don’t want to—“

“Starfish breathing.” Pepper said.

“This is stupid.” Peter held up all ten hands and traced his fingers with his breathing. Up the finger—Deep breath in. Down the finger—Exhale it out.

Tony waited until he was finished, “Feel any better?”

“Yeah.” Peter mumbled already calmer.

“This end’s, Pete. It gets better. I promise. It just takes time.” Tony told the boy.

“Hand?” Peter mumbled.

Tony smiled and reached his hand for Peter’s, “For as long as you need it.” 

Peter’s eyes fluttered closed and he mumbled, “Maybe every day.”

“Then every day it’ll be.” Tony promised.

~

Peter walked into the lake house after school one day and went in search of Tony. He found Pepper in her office on a conference call and he gave a quick finger wave trying to cover up his panic. He knew she would easily end the call for him if she knew, but he didn’t want to pull her away from her job.

He found Morgan in her bedroom playing on her tablet. 

“Petey! You’re here! You can help me with this math game! It’s so hard! What’s 24+24?” Morgan’s face was scrunched in concentration.

“48.” Peter told her sitting down next to her.

“That’s great! You see that Petey! You got a star for getting the answer right. SO smart!” Morgan encouraged. She finally looked over at him and her face again scrunched in concentration.

“What is it, Mo?”

“You need your Starfish breathing.” Morgan told him grabbing his hands to help him.

Peter gave a water laugh, “Yeah. I probably do. I was looking for your dad.”

“Our dad. He’s gone. He said he’ll be back soon though.” Morgan corrected as she started to trace Peter’s fingers for their breathing exercise. Peter nodded and gave up and followed her example to calm his breathing.

Tony walked into the lake house and went in search of Pepper who was still on a call. She gave him a soft smile and mouthed, “Peter.” He nodded and went in search of their kids. He found both in Morgan’s room cuddled under blankets on Morgan’s giant beanbag chair. 

Morgan looked at him and glanced at the sleeping teenager who still held her hand while she used her other hand to play her game, “Shh. Daddy. He just fell asleep.”

Tony sat down next to her, “How was Petey today?”

“He’s super! He got a star for a math problem.” Morgan smiled.

“Wow. That’s so awesome.” Tony held back a laugh.

“But he was so scared too, Daddy.” Morgan told him frowning.

“Why was he scared, Mo?”

“Don’t know, but I fixed it.” Morgan beamed.

“How’d you fix it?”

“I helped him with his breathing and I held his hand—Just like you do, Daddy.” Morgan held up their linked hands to show her dad.

“Sounds like you’re a really good little sister to me.”

“I probably even deserve a juice pop.”

“That’s extortion.” But Tony knew he’d give in. She probably did deserve a juice pop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? 
> 
> Leave some feedback below and smash that KUDOS button.
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING! 
> 
> Love you 3000!


	3. Better Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter hacks his suit and stays out too late. He suffers the consequences.
> 
> And some IRON FAMILY fluff because we all live on that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday!
> 
> I love my time writing and I look forward to the weekends. I hope you do too!
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: My favorite song currently is Hold me, Baby. (We Three) Go listen to it and love it with me. It was just released today.

Peter had done a bad thing. He had made a big mistake. No, correction. He had allowed Ned to make a bad decision. He had let Ned disable the curfew in his suit. He had just wanted a little bit of grace to run late. He wasn’t planning on being out all night on a school night. Peter understood why Tony and May nagged him about the curfew now. He was in his second class and at this point he felt emotional from lack of sleep. He wasn’t going to make it. He was going to need to admit his mistake and face the consequences.

Peter raised his hand and Mrs. Riley stopped her endless talking to call on him, “May I be excused to the bathroom?”

“Very well. Make it quick.” Mrs. Riley agreed.

Peter made it to the bathroom and pulled out his phone. He called Aunt May but it went to voicemail. That made sense. She had said she’d be working a double last night. He sighed and dialed Tony’s number.

“You should be at school.” Tony answered.

“I am. I have to tell you something and I know you’re going to be mad. Just keep in mind that you love me before you explode—Wait, you love me, right? Umm. Never mind. Ned did a bad thing.” Peter finally stopped talking to catch his breath.

“What did Ned do?” Tony’s voice didn’t give any tells on what he was feeling.

“You know how Karen alerts you if I’m out patrolling after curfew?”

“Yeah, but I mean we gave you a five minute grace period.”

“Well the five minutes didn’t seem long enough so I had Ned disable it.” Peter admitted.

“So it sounds to me like you did a bad thing—Not Ned.” Tony clarified.

“I guess.”

“How long did you stay out last night?” Tony asked. Peter was confused at his calm voice.

“So long, Tony. I did so many bad things. Ned, not going home, not telling May the truth this morning. I’m a mess.” Peter sat down and leaned his head back against the wall.

“You want me to come sign you out?” Tony asked.

“I really do.”

“There will be a lecture.”

“I’ll take a lecture if I can have a nap first.” Peter joked.

“Deal.” Tony must have taken it seriously.

~

Peter walked into the lake house with Tony and he point upstairs, “Tony, I—“

“Nope. Nap then talk. That was the deal.”

Peter sighed and made his way upstairs. He showered off quick, changed into some fresh pajamas, and slid under the covers on his bed. He sighed in relief when his head hit the pillow. He thought he would fall asleep on impact, but he couldn’t.

“Friday, I need—“ Peter started to explain.

“—Your father. I’ve alerted him.” Friday responded before he could finish.

“But Tony isn’t my dad.” Peter protested.

“I apologize Peter. He has you and Morgan both programmed in as his children.” Friday informed him.

“Oh.” Peter didn’t know what else to say. Tony thought of him as his kid. Peter couldn’t help the warmth that bubbled up at that thought.

“Bub, Fri said you needed me.” Tony said as he walked into Peter’s room.

“I’m so tired Tony.” Peter rubbed at his eyes. Tony sat down next to him and ran a hand through his hair.

“Gosh, someone should have sent you up here to sleep.” Tony teased.

“Can you sit with me to keep the nightmares away though?” Peter asked already taking his hand to hold because he knew Tony would never deny the request.

“Sure thing, Bub.” Tony whispered as the Spider-Baby’s eyes started to drift closed.

“Thanks Dad.” Peter whispered.

Tony wasn’t sure he was awake enough to realize what he said, but Tony felt a smile spread across his lips. He had made a lot of mistakes in his life. Raising Peter with his Aunt would never be one of them.

~

Peter woke up a while later and came downstairs to the sounds of Tony and Pepper talking in the kitchen. He could smell pasta cooking and his stomach growled in response. Peter walked right up to Tony and wrapped his arms around him in a hug.

“Aw. Spider-Babies are extra cuddly when they are in trouble and still kind of sleepy.” Tony winked at Pepper.

“PETEY’S HERE AND NO ONE EVEN TOLD ME!” Morgan came running and wrapped her arms around Peter’s leg in a hug. Pepper pulled out her phone to get a picture of her cuddly family hugging each other.

“Petey just woke up and Peter and I need to talk, Little miss.” Tony was trying to remember that the reason the sleepy kid was attached to him was because he’d stayed out all night disobeying the rules set in place for Spider-Man. It was just hard to stay mad when the kid had called him dad.

“Mo, let daddy talk with Bubba and then we can all eat.” Pepper worked to put a salad together for dinner.

“Or we could not talk.” Peter looked at Tony.

“Nope. Garage. Now.” Tony pointed in the direction of the garage.

“Pepper if I don’t return in thirty minutes PLEASE SEND HELP!” Peter told her as he walked toward the garage.

“I’ll be the help!” Morgan told her mom as she started to help set the table.

~

“Now before you yell I’m really sorry. I recognize now that what I did was wrong and I made a mistake.” Peter sat down on the couch in the lab and Tony sat down on the stool across from him.

“I’m not planning to yell. I’ve gotten a lot better at talking in a calm voice because Morgan cries when we yell even if it isn’t directed at her. Listen Bubba—“

“—Do we have to stick with that nickname? Morgan called me it one time!” Peter groaned.

Tony sighed, “Listen Bub, I’m not mad at you per say. I am disappointed. I have those protocols in place to keep you safe. If you’re feeling frustrated about one or like it isn’t fair then I want you to come talk to me. I don’t want you hacking a multi million dollar suit. I need to know you’re safe.”

“But you would have said no!” Peter’s voice rose a level.

“Now whose yelling?” Tony picked up some of Morgan’s toys that had been left scattered around the lab and put them back in the pink and white toy box in the corner of the lab.

“I’m sorry, but would you be willing to extend my curfew?” Peter looked at him with those big brown eyes and Tony was tempted to give him whatever he wanted.

“I’m sorry. I can’t. It’s for your own good! Think of how tired you were today, Pete.”

“I don’t sleep when I try anyway. I need you or May or Pepper or even Morgan! I can do more good out as Spider-Man because at least then I’m not staring at a ceiling all night.”

“We’re working on the sleeping thing, but avoiding sleep isn’t going to make the problem better. We’re going to continue to work on it until you start to feel safe enough to sleep regularly.”

“What about extending it on the weekends?” Peter asked.

“It’s already 11pm on Friday and Saturday.”

“See you aren’t even considering it!” Peter crossed his arms over his chest.

“I am. Let me think about it for a minute.” Tony paused making a dramatic scene of acting like he was in great thought, “Okay. My answer is no.”

“TONY!”

“Peter!” Tony couldn’t help it. He grinned. He was normally the one who got upset during these talks.

“Fine. Why are you saying no besides the fact that you think it’s for my good.”

“I’m responsible, Pete. If something goes wrong then you come to me. I’d like to know by 11pm that both of my kids are safe and in bed. Is that asking too much?” Tony responded in full honesty.

“Friday called you my father.” Peter told him after a pause, “And you called me one of your kids.”

“You are, Bubba. I thought that was established already.”

“Then I’m going to ask mom to change your mind.” Peter jumped up and ran out of the lab toward the kitchen.

“PETER BENJAMIN PARKER!” Tony yelled after him.

“You said you don’t yell as much now…” Peter turned back to tease him.

“What can I say? You bring out the best in me.” 

“I’ll save you, Petey!” Morgan jumped in front of him.

“NO fair! Whose on my side?” Tony pouted.

“Uncle Rhodey!” Morgan yelled giggling.

“He’s not here!” Tony protested.

“Should have picked a better team.” Peter shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> COMMENTS, KUDOS--THEY MAKE ME SO HAPPY!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


	4. Looks Good on You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter isn't feeling well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday--AND to ALL of the mom or mom figures because we all know that blood doesn't make a family--HAPPY MOTHERS DAY! May you raise girls that believe that they can breathe fire and boys that believe that can climb mountains or teach them both...Yeah...Do that. 💜
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: You know how it's said that it takes a village to raise a child? I have a village and I love mine--AND some of them chose me when they didn't have to and I couldn't be more thankful. THANK YOUR VILLAGE TODAY! (Even if you're an adult...You know you have people that teach you and help you grow!)

“Excuse me, Mrs. Stark.” Pepper stopped what she was doing to give her executive assistant her attention, “Your child’s school is on the phone.”

Pepper excused herself quickly from the meeting she was in and followed her assistant Sarah out into the hall, “Morgan seemed fine this morning.”

“I apologize for the confusion. They said Peter. I know he’s not your biological child, but the school called him your son when they called.” Sarah rushed to explain.

Pepper smiled, “It’s fine, Sarah. He is our son; blood doesn’t make a family.” She made it to her office and clicked on the blinking line.

“This is Pepper.” She responded.

“Pepper?” Peter’s voice sounded strained, “Can you come pick me up? I called Tony and May and no one is answering and I—I threw up. You know what? This is stupid. I’m going to power through. I’ll be fine until May picks me up.”

Pepper could hear the nurse disagreeing with him in the background and Peter trying to explain that Pepper is the CEO of a company and it’s not easy for her to just leave, “Bubba? I’m coming.”

“You are?” Peter’s voice reflected his relief.

“I’ll be there soon.”

~

Peter went straight upstairs when he got to the lake house. He changed into pajamas and headed for Tony and Pepper’s room. He rarely slept in his room at this point and he knew that would have to change, but he felt safe on the trundle bed and Tony keep insisting it was fine. He just climbed into bed on Tony’s side though since it was mid-day. He fell into a fever induced sleep.

Tony and Morgan walked inside hours later chatting loudly about their day. Pepper came out of the kitchen to shh them, “Pete’s asleep upstairs and he’s woken up twice to nightmares so quiet down, please.”

Tony frowned, “I had a missed call from the school. Everything okay?”  
Pepper accepted the hug from Morgan and got down to her level to kiss her cheek, “Threw up at school.”

Just then they heard Peter cry out. Tony was already heading upstairs, “I got it.”  
He found Peter awake and in the bathroom. He just rubbed the kid’s back until he seemed to have emptied out the contents in his stomach, “Alright, Bubs. Back to bed.”

Peter just sat down and laid his head against the bathroom wall, “Can’t. Don’t wanna sleep.”

Tony tried not to laugh because the kid was already half asleep, “Bubs, how about a movie then?”

Peter shook his head slowly.

“What do you need then?” Tony asked leaning against the doorway.

Peter stood up on shaky legs and wrapped his arms around Tony in a hug. Tony’s heart melted. He would literally do anything for this kid.

“Cuddle session?” Tony teased. But when Peter nodded. Tony’s smile grew. Who would have thought 

~

He had a sleeping teenager against his side while he worked on his tablet. He had a deadline to get the next phone design out to Pepper. He could hear Morgan arguing downstairs with Pepper about wanting to come upstairs to see Peter. He grimaced if Morgan came up here then she’d probably catch what Peter had. He could handle taking care of two sick kids but it wasn’t his preference. Pepper seemed to agree because Morgan never came upstairs.

Peter groaned and put a hand on his stomach waking up, “Dad, I’mma puke.” Peter hadn’t even opened his eyes. Tony was sure he was half asleep, but he wasn’t letting this kid puke on him if he could help it. He grabbed the bucket and gently pulled Peter to a sitting position. Peter retched into the bucket and when he was done passed the bucket to Tony and laid back down.

“Oh. Thanks, Kid. It’s just what I wanted.” Tony shook his head but the grin never left his face. He loved being a dad and his kids made it easy. He went and cleaned out the bucket and brought it back to Peter who snuggled right next to him again.

“May?” Peter whispered.

“She’s going to call you as soon as she gets a break at work, Bubs.” Tony promised.

“Hmm. K. Tony? I love you.” Peter whispered as his eyes closed.

“Love you more, Bubba.” Tony kissed the top of his head.

~

Tony’s tablet signaled a video chat and he answered and motioned to the sleeping kid. Rhodey nodded knowing it was his way of asking him to talk quietly.

“You’re such a dad, Tones.” Rhodey teased.

“He taught me how to be one.” Tony smiled at the kid asleep on his chest.

“It looks good on you. Those kids love you 100%.” Rhodey responded more seriously.

“Be quiet, you two. m’ sleeping, and I love him 200%.” Peter mumbled.

“You heard the kid, Rhodes. Always making problems. You’re too loud.” Tony laughed.

“No. That’s you.” Peter teased.

“OHHHH!!!” Rhodey yelled.

“Don’t listen to him. He’s delirious from his fever.”

“Peter, when you’re feeling better I was thinking we should go zip-lining together.” Rhodey told the teen.

Peter opened his eyes, “Tomorrow?”

“NOT TOMORROW.” Tony said firmly.

Peter pouted, “Maybe tomorrow?”

“Stop giving me those big brown eyes. It’s not going to work this time. You know I love you, but there is no way that you’re going from puking your guts out today to zip-lining tomorrow. May would agree.”

“Dad says no.” Peter mumbled and then his eyes got wide. Tony saw it too, “Gotta go, Platypus.” He put the tablet down and shaved the bucket into Peter’s hands who was already throwing up.

“M’ sorry.” Peter mumbled knowing that only half of what had just come out was in the bucket.

Tony tried not to focus on the warm vomit on his clothes, “You know what? Nope. This is good. You didn’t hit the bed at all. Just me. That’s good aim.”

“Really?” Peter looked at him and Tony nodded.

“Yeah, but I’m going to get mom to come up here and chill with you while I shower.” Tony ruffled his hair.

“You heard that, Fri?” Tony asked.

“I’m on it, Boss.” Friday confirmed.

~

Pepper found Peter already back to sleep once she had settled Morgan on the couch with TV. She cleaned out the bucket and settled on the bed next to him not even surprised when he gravitated toward her. Peter was always cold and he was a snuggle bug.

Pepper had planned to work on responding to e-mails since she had been out of the office but the bed was warm from Tony laying there and she hadn’t slept well the night before. She clicked off her phone and closed her eyes—Just for a minute.  
Tony finally came out of the bathroom and found both Peter and Pepper asleep. He covered them both up and made his way downstairs.

Morgan glanced over from where she sat watching TV, “DADDY! Can I have a juice pop?”

Tony picked up his younger child and hugged her close, “I think you’ve earned one. Thanks for being so good about sharing us with Petey today.”

“When do you have to share Bubba with me? I miss him most of all.” Morgan squished his cheeks while she asked this.

“After he’s been fever free for 24 hours.” Tony answered seriously.

“So tomorrow?” Morgan asked.

“What is it with you two and tomorrow? Nope. Tomorrow, you are going to school and May will be picking up Peter after work tonight.” Tony explained.

“So everyone gets to see Bubba but me?” Morgan asked with a disgusted face.

“Yep. Sorry bug.” Tony nodded.

“Rude.” Morgan pouted.

“Will two juice pops fix it?” Tony raised a brow.

“Maybe…” Morgan smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!!
> 
> COMMENTS, KUDOS, I appreciate them all!
> 
> AND FOR BEING APART OF MY VILLAGE--THANK YOU!!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


	5. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes to a sleep over. He doesn't sleep well away from home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thursday!!
> 
> I'm so so so so sorry! I didn't put through a bunch of updates last weekend. I've been drowning in work and life. I hope this is worth the wait though!
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: I'm very fair skinned and I got a really nice sun burn today. Everything hurts and I'm dying.

Peter was fine. He wasn’t going to call Tony to pick him up from this sleepover. He was going to just wait until morning. Ned was already asleep in the sleeping bag next to him. 

Peter was overjoyed to be invited to a sleepover from a kid on their decathlon team, but now he just wanted his family. Aunt May had picked up an extra shift knowing he wouldn’t be home until the morning, and he knew Tony would come get him if he asked but it was a long drive from the Lake house and Peter didn’t want to be known as that loser who left early because he was homesick. It was also 1:16am. He didn’t even know if Tony was awake.

Peter frowned and pulled out his phone. He figured if Tony responded he’d at least know the man was awake and then he’d have someone to talk to while he couldn’t sleep, “You awake?”

~

Tony opened blurry eyes to his phone pinging next to him on the nightstand. Friday would field his calls and texts at this point in the night so he knew it was coming from someone close to him. He opened his phone and saw the text was from Peter.  
Tony had been against this sleepover from the get go. May had asked his opinion knowing that the kid only slept if he was next to one of the adults in his life. May had finally decided that saying no would only make Peter upset and he knew he could always call if he wanted to come home. The problem with this is that Peter hates asking for help.

Tony knew if he told him he had been asleep that Peter would shut down, “In the lab. What’s up, Bub?”

Peter looked at the screen and sighed in relief. He hadn’t woken him up, “Nothing. Just checking in.”

Tony knew the kid was lying, “I can come get you…”

“I’m fine!” Peter texted back quickly.

“Remember when Rhodey kept telling us he was fine after he ate cinnamon?” Tony questioned.

Peter laughed quietly at the memory, “Yeah, his face started to swell up and you yelled at him to stop lying and that you were taking him to the MedBay.”

“Right. Stop lying. 😜” Tony texted. 

Peter glanced at Ned. He would have to wake someone if he was planning to leave. He didn’t want to leave Ned alone, “You think I should stay or come home?”

Tony sighed. He couldn’t be the one to decide this, “I think you should do what’s best for you, buddy. The others will understand.”

“I want to try and stay, but will you pick me up really early?” Peter texted back.

“Tell me when and I’ll be there. You know that.” Tony promised.

~

Peter texted Tony the minute Ned woke up to come get him. Tony promised to be there ASAP.

“You didn’t sleep at all?” Ned quietly asked mindful of the other people still sleeping.

“No. It’s okay though. I’m going to go home and sleep now.” Peter smiled at his friend hoping to ease his concern.

“You can’t! We’re going to play laser tag!” Ned argued in a hushed tone.

“Tony’s on his way and I haven’t slept! Ned, you know how bad I get when I haven’t slept.” Peter raised a brow.

“You can’t leave me alone, Peter!”

Peter sighed. It would seem he would remain sleep deprived a while longer.

~

Peter went out to meet Tony when he pulled up. Tony waived a hand in his direction, “You don’t have your stuff, Pete.”

“I know! I know you just drove all of this way, but Ned really wants me to stay for laser tag.” Peter rubbed a hand down his arm nervously. He hadn’t meant to make Tony drove all of this way for no reason.

“No big deal, Bubs. I’ll run to SI and get some work done there with Pepper. Text me when you’re ready.” Tony pulled the boy forward into a hug but Peter pushed him away and motioned to his friends on the porch.

“Embarrassed by me now, huh? We’re there?” Tony rolled his eyes.

“Can you go? I’ll let you know when we’re done.” Peter pleaded as everyone continued to watch them.

“Fine. I’ll go.“ Tony started to walk away but paused when Peter called his name.

“I didn’t bring any money for laser tag and May’s at work.” Peter admitted.

“So I can’t hug you, but I can give you twenty dollars?” Tony tilted his head at this.

“You’re being silly. I’m going to need at least forty because of snacks.” Peter laughed.

Tony pulled out his wallet and held out a $50 dollar bill, “Wait, tell me what I want to hear.”

“Don’t do this.” Peter hissed and looked at his friends.

“I can take my money and go.”

“I’m going to call Pepper.” Peter raised a brow.

“Not scared.” Tony started to put the money away.

“FINE! FINE!” Peter looked at the ground and mumbled, “Iron Man is the greatest hero of all time.”

Tony grinned and handed over the bill, “LOVE YOU TOO, PETEY PIE!”

“I can’t with you.” Peter walked away.

~

They were at the laser tag place for an hour when Peter started to feel his sleep deprivation really kick in. He couldn’t stop yawning and when they sat down for lunch he just stared at the pizza in front of him.

“DUDE! What is going on? EAT! So we can get back in there.” Ned pushed his plate at him.

“Ned, I am so tired. I really just want to go home.” Peter yawned again and tears sprang to his eyes. He wanted his family. He wanted to crawl into bed and stay there for 12 long hours.

“Please don’t leave me alone.” Ned begged.

“What about what I need, Ned?” Peter looked down because he was so close to crying and he needed a minute to compose himself.

Ned sighed, “You’re right. Call your dad.”

“He’s not—“ Peter started and then stopped himself, “Yeah, I’ll call him.”

~

Tony’s phone range while he worked at his desk. He saw Peter’s ID but it hadn’t even been that long since he left the kid. He was glad he’d made the call to stay close by, “Bubba?”

“Can you come get me? I just want to go home.” Peter’s voice sounded strained. Tony could tell he was holding back tears. The kid got emotional when he was tired.

“I’m on my way.” Tony didn’t even pause to tell Pepper he was leaving.

~

Tony walked inside the laser tag place and found Peter sitting with Ned at a table. Ned was trying to console him. 

Tony walked over and squeezed the boy’s shoulder, “GO have fun. I’ve got this.”

“Thanks Mr. Stark.” Ned’s relief was on his face.

“How about we head home?” Tony asked the other teenager.

Peter glanced up, “And cuddle and watch a movie?”

“You didn’t want a hug about an hour ago and now you want to cuddle?” Tony crouched down to the kid’s eye level where he was sitting.

“I’m sorry. I do want a hug. Temporary insanity?” Peter asked.

“I’ll allow it.” Tony winked.

Peter followed Tony to the car and as soon as he was in the passenger side. He closed his eyes and leaned against the seat. Tony wasn’t even surprised when Peter’s head flopped toward the window. The kid was exhausted.

~

Peter woke up in the car with the windows down. He could hear Morgan and Tony playing in the tent in the front yard. He frowned and glanced at the time on his phone. His eyebrows shot up when he realized he’d been asleep 4 hours already. 

Peter went inside and found Pepper siting on the couch reading a book. He grabbed a blanket and laid back down but on the couch this time with his head against Pepper’s arm.

“Still tired?” She asked.

Peter hummed.

~

Tony went to check on Peter and found the car empty. He glanced around in a panic. What if the kid had been sleep walking in his sleep deprived state? Tony ran inside with Morgan who complained that she wasn’t done playing outside. Tony didn’t respond because he was panicked about Peter. He sighed in relief when he saw him laying asleep against Pepper.

“You lose a Spider-Baby?” She teased.

“It’s not funny! I was worried.”

“Daddy! Put me down! I wasn’t done playing!” Morgan wiggled in his arms.

“Sorry, Baby. I was worried about where Peter went.”

Morgan climbed onto Pepper’s lap and cuddled close.

“I see how it is.” Tony said as he picked up Peter’s feet and sat down and put Peter’s feet in his lap.

Pepper just flipped a page as Morgan started to doze off against her chest. She glanced over at Tony when he had been quiet for a few minutes and found him snoring softly. It would seem that it was going to be a calm afternoon for the Iron Family.

Just then Tony’s phone rang as if to prove her wrong and Friday broke through the quiet, “I apologize, Boss—Rhodey is on the phone with an emergency.”

Tony opened one eye, “Real emergency or fake?”

“You think I’d make up an emergency?” Rhodey rolled his eyes.

“Friday shouldn’t have patched you through yet.” Tony groaned.

“S Mergency—M’ Coming.” Peter mumbled.

“Peter’s not drunk, right?” Rhodey asked concerned.

“Peter’s fine. He’s asleep. We all were.” Tony grumbled.

“There was an explosion downtown.” Rhodey responded.

“Casualties?” Tony asked more awake.

“I don’t know. I’m assembling a team to go help where we can.”

“I’m in.” Peter said.

“NO.” Tony and Pepper responded. This wasn’t a rescue mission. It was a mission to hunt for survivors. Peter would not be apart of that. Tony would keep him away from those types of missions for as long as he could.

“I’m on my way.” Tony explained. He was mostly retired, but this wasn’t a situation where he would say no.

~

By the time he got home. Peter was waiting for him in the lab. Tony just stood there and Peter got up and wrapped his arms around him in a hug, “Tough day?”

Tony gave a strangled laugh that was colored with emotion, “The toughest.”

“Lab time?” Peter asked knowing it was late but also understanding it was how the man coped with tragedy.

“I actually think I want to hug my babies and go to sleep.” Tony mumbled as he pressed a kiss to the top of Peter’s head.

The pair made their way upstairs and Peter watched Tony go in and check on Morgan where she slept. He kissed her twice as if to make sure she was really there and closed her door behind him.

Peter headed toward his room.

“Pete? You’re sleeping in your room tonight?” Tony asked surprised.

“I think I’m going to be okay.”

“If you’re not—“

“—I know where to find you.” Peter finished.

~

Morgan woke up in the middle of the night and made her way to Peter’s room. He was asleep but she shook him awake. 

Peter opened his eyes, “Mo Mo?”

“I had a bad dream, Bubba.” Morgan’s eyes filled with fresh tears.

Peter nodded, “Me too. Want to go lay by mom and dad?”

Morgan nodded.

The siblings made their way to their parents room and let themselves in. Peter climbed onto the trundle bed and Morgan slid in next to him. He whispered some reassurance that it wasn’t real and she was okay until Morgan fell back to sleep.

Tony heard the kids come in. He heard Peter handle the situation. He also knew Peter wasn’t sleep even though Morgan had long since fallen back asleep.

“Pete?”

“I’m fine.”

“It was just a bad dream. You’re okay.” Tony reassured.

“How’d you know?” Peter asked surprised.

“I know you.” Tony told his kid.

“This is dumb. I’m fine. Go back to sleep. I’m going to the lab until I get sleepy again.” Peter said ready to slide out of bed without disturbing his sister.

“Hang on, bud. I think I know what to do.” Tony patted the middle of the bed,  
“Peter sandwich. It worked every time when Morgan was too scared to go to sleep again.”

Peter climbed onto the big bed and settled in. Tony was right. He immediately felt safer. He laid his head on Tony’s chest and listened to his calming heartbeat. He was almost positive that Tony was asleep when he whispered, “Love you dad.”

He was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> COMMENTS, AND KUDOS MAKE MY DAY!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


	6. Tacos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one sleeps in this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday!
> 
> I've had the best and laziest Saturday so far! I hope you're enjoying your day as well.
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: Laundry is my greatest villain and I set myself up for defeat when I say I'll do it in the morning. 😜

Peter and Tony were staying in the city at the tower. Steve, Bucky, Natasha, and Rhodey were there. They were about to call it a night. Peter had realized a while ago that his stomach hadn’t really agreed with the take out they’d gotten from that taco truck. Tony had argued that it looked like no one cleaned anything, but Peter had insisted. Now he wished he’d gone with Tony’s gut.

Natasha stood up suddenly, “Guys, I don’t know what we ate but it was bad news.” She disappeared for a bathroom.

Peter stood up when his stomach started to gurgle, “I’m willing to admit in this situation that I made a huge mistake.”

“LISTEN, I CALL THE BATHROOM WITH THE TV!” Rhodey yelled.

Steve didn’t say a word just ran off down the hall.

Tony was out of the room next.

Bucky grabbed another taco and kept eating.

~

Rhodey came to the kitchen for Ginger Ale later and found Peter laying on the floor. “Pete?”

“I’m dying.” The teenager mumbled.

“He’s not dying.” Bucky yelled from the couch.

“Shut up, Mr. I feel fine.” Peter yelled back.

“Oh, he’s mean when he’s sick.” Rhodey laughed and then clutched his stomach.

“Seriously, how are you not sick?” Steve asked coming into the open area with the kitchen, dining room, and living room.

“I’ve got a tough stomach.” Bucky shrugged.

“Guys…” Peter’s voice cracked, “I want my dad.”

Rhodey, Steve and Bucky hadn’t heard Tony referred as his dad before. Steve sat down by the boy and Peter put his head on his leg. 

Steve reached a hand up, “Ginger Ale, please?”

“Me too.” Peter mumbled and Rhodey passed them both drinks.

“Fri? Can you get Tony for the Spider-Kid?” Bucky asked.

“Right away.” Friday agreed.

Minutes later Tony came and sat on the floor next to them, “It’s 2am. Why is my kid crying? What did you guys do?”

“No one can sleep. Everyone is sick. We didn’t do anything.” Steve argued.

Natasha came in the kitchen, “Everyone is as miserable as I am?”

Nods all around.

Bucky came into the kitchen and sat on the floor by everyone simply because he didn’t want to be alone. 

Peter had shifted to lay on Tony’s chest so Steve was free to crawl over and lay his head against Bucky’s shoulder.

“Call mom.” Peter mumbled.

“Mom can’t fix this, Bub.” Tony ruffled his hair.

“Mom can fix everything. Call mom!” Peter said more loudly.

“Bubba, it’s so late. Let’s just wait this out until morning and you’ll feel better.” Tony tried to reason.

“No, I want mom now.” Peter started to cry.

That was it. Tony hated to see his kids cry, “Fri. You heard the kid. Call Pepper.”

The ringing phone filled the kitchen.

“Tony? It’s so late.” Pepper answered sleepily.

“Mom? Dad tried to kill us. Come help!” Peter told her.

“Did not! The place we ate at was Peter’s idea!” Tony argued.

“Yeah, but the kid’s got a point. You were the adult there. You saw how bad the place looked and still said yes.” Rhodey shrugged.

“I think I’m going to be sick, but I’m so tired.” Natasha mumbled with her head leaning against the cabinets, eyes closed. Forehead dotted in sweat.

“Here.” Rhodey passed her the trash can from under the sink just in case.

“I don’t know how much I can help.” Pepper finally cut in.

“Please? You always know what to do.” Peter begged.

“Clearly I’m not good enough.” Tony rolled his eyes.

“I’ll be there soon. I have to call Happy to come sit with Morgan.” Pepper hung up.

Pepper got to the tower and found everyone in the kitchen. Natasha was retching into a trash can. Rhodey laid face down on the floor. Steve was half asleep against Bucky. Bucky was eating a plum. Peter was shaking where he laid against Tony.

“Hi Pep.” Tony offered as greeting.

“Okay! Everyone is going to their rooms!” Pepper announced.

Rhodey groaned, “Please don’t make us leave the kitchen.”

“It’s accepted us as it’s own.” Natasha answered putting the trash can to the side.

“Nope. You all need to sleep this off. Steve’s half asleep already. Peter’s shaking from being so cold. Tony looks half dead. Rhodey—Why are you laying face down on the floor?” Pepper shook her head.

“It feels nice.” He mumbled against the floor.

“Peter, go to bed. I’ll come make sure you’re okay in a few minutes.” Pepper told the boy as she brushed the hair out of his eyes.

“Will you rub my stomach?” Peter asked.

“If you go right now.” Pepper agreed. Peter stumbled to his feet and down the hall.

“Whose next?” Pepper reached a hand out to Tony who accepted the help to his feet.

“I want a belly rub too.” He winked as he disappeared down the hall where Peter had gone.

“I’ve got this one.” Bucky told Pepper as he helped a sleepy Steve to his feet.

“Someone carry me.” Natasha opened her eyes and Pepper held out a hand.

By the time Pepper came back from helping Natasha to bed Rhodey was looking pale, “Stop fighting it. You’re body needs to get rid of the bad stuff for you to feel better.”

Rhodey groaned and reached for the trash can Natasha had left behind. Pepper cringed and rubbed his back. Once he was done he put the trash can aside, “Just leave me here to die.”

“Earth’s mightiest heroes?” Pepper raised a brow.

“This is our toughest villain yet.” Rhodey teased.

~

It was 6am before Pepper made it to bed herself. She was convinced that everyone was finally asleep. She had just closed her eyes when Peter wandered in, “Tony said I’d feel better in the morning.”

“Pete. Everyone has been awake all night. Can you just try to sleep?” Pepper asked opening her eyes again.

“Bubba, come lay by me and let Pep sleep for a little while.” Tony lifted his head that still felt heavy from the pillow.

Peter climbed into bed by Tony and laid his head on his chest, “What do you think we’ll eat for breakfast?”

“You just implied you weren’t feeling well!” Tony argued.

“I know, but I’m thinking in a few hours I’m going to be starved.” Peter closed his eyes that were watering from being overtired.

“I never want food again.”

“Fine. I’ll ask Bucky later.”

“That guy can eat anything.” Tony groaned.

“Go to sleep or I’m going to sleep in the guest room.” Pepper threatened.

“Shhh. You’re keeping her awake.” Peter told Tony.

Tony rolled his eyes but did quiet down.

~

May walked into the tower and was surprised that it was quiet at 9:30am. She was supposed to be picking up Peter, “Fri? Was I supposed to pick Peter up at the lake house?”

“Peter’s currently asleep at the tower.” Friday responded.

“It’s nearly 10am!” May raised a brow.

“No one slept.” Bucky responded coming into the living area.

“Because?” May asked.

“Tacos.” Bucky shrugged.

Steve came into the living room behind Bucky, “Evil tacos.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had food poisoning, and it sucked. I thought I would die for sure. I was also out of town in a hotel room and I just wanted my bed so badly and I was too weak to drive anywhere for something to calm my stomach down. I had to wait until the restaurant opened to get some Ginger Ale. 
> 
> With that being said--I will never eat at In-and-Out again. 😜
> 
> WELL THAT'S A WRAP! 
> 
> I HOPE YOU LOVE THIS 5+1 AS MUCH AS I DID. COME SHOUT AT ME ON TUMBLR (AimAim94)
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS MEAN THE WORLD--IF I DON'T RESPOND RIGHT AWAY JUST KNOW THAT I'M READING AND APPRECIATING EVERYONE OF THEM, BUT MY JOBS KEEP ME QUITE BUSY. 
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> COMMENTS, KUDOS...YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


End file.
